Harry Potter and the Mysterious School
by RoseandFeather
Summary: At the start of his fifth year, Harry gets an invite to a little known about school. He decides to go since he feels Dumbledore is not training him properly. What new adventures await at Spiral Academy. Bad!Dumbles, Independant!Harry, Yaoi, Shonen ai
1. The Acceptance Letter

Title: Harry Potter and the mysterious school

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do own the oc's and the school. My ideas an plot ay be similar to others but i assure you it is all from my own mind. This fic is the property of Hikari Ryntas and partially Yoru Mizuumi for when Hikari cannot write (eg: illness, writer's block, work, etc...).

Summary: At the start of his fifth year, Harry gets an invite to a little known about school. He decides to go since he feels Dumbledore is not training him properly. What new adventures await at Spiral Academy.

Chapter 1: The Acceptance Letter.

It was the last week of summer before Harry went back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was weeding in the back garden of the Dursley household when someone vaulted over the back fence, landed in a crouch and looked around warily before standing upright. Harry stared in bewilderment at the tall stranger who storde towards him. Harry and the man studied eachother for about a minute or so.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked in a coarse voice.

The man stood at around 6"4" and looked about twenty-five years old. He towered over Harry's diminuative form. He had sparkling azure eyes and his rusty-brown hair sloped down to his shoulders in gentle spikes. The man's skin was lightly tanned and he had an easy-going smile that never seemed to leave his face. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a white muscle-shirt whith a red shirt over it and black combat boots. A criss-crossing of black-leather cord ran around his neck multiple times and was fastened off around the front. He had a holster for daggers on each thigh and a sword strapped around his back.

"Um... yes?" Harry replied tentatively.

Angelo's first thought when he saw the kid was that he had got the wrong garden. The kid in front of him looked about twelve or thirteen years old and was about 5"3". The curious thing about the possible-pre-teen was that all of his clothes seemed like they were bought for someone a hell of a lot bigger than him. The heavily faded grey jeans had mud on them and holes in random places on the legs, some of said holes were quite large and showed a fair bit of the creamy skin of the kid's slender legs. Worn, black trainers adorned his feet and a washed-out blue t-shirt fell down to mid thigh. Large eyes peered up at him through glasses and the messy fringe of his ebony hair. The strange thing about his eyes was that they were an emerald shade of green and shined like the gem itself. Pouty pink lips were slightly parted in confusion and a smudge of dirt graced his left cheek. But the real shock came when he asked for Harry Potter, and the kid answered. Angelo gaped in horror and fury as he realised that the boy was way underfed and probably wouldn't grow much taller than that.

Harry mentally flinched as a look of fury and horror crossed the man's face before it cleared to a blank mask.

"My name is Angelo Church. I am here on behalf of the Headmaster of Spiral Academy" Angelo told him whilst producing an envelope from his pocket with a flourish.

"Spiral Academy?" Harry asked as he blinked in confusion.

The man nodded sagely.

"Yup. Spiral Academy is a hidden school which not many humans know about. The species of the students varies from werewolves, veela and elves to vampires, demons and elementals. If you decide to accept the offer to go to Spiral Academy you will be the first ever human to do so, if you don't count the Headmaster" Angelo smirked as he handed the letter to Harry.

Harry opened the letter and once again blinked in confusion as he read the send date at the top of the letter.

"Why does it say this was sent a few days before my eleventh birthday?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, that's been a big problem for years you see. Four years ago, I was sent to deliver this letter by the Headmaster, but Albus Dumbledore stopped me from reaching you and stopped all attempts at communicating with you. We've been trying to get ahold of you ever since but Dumbledore is a very sneaky, manipulative bastard" Angelo replied, inwardly grinning when Harry giggled at his calling Dumbldore a bastard.

Harry looked back at the letter and begin reading it.

'Dear Mr Potter,

It is a delight to inform you that you are welcomed to attend Spiral Academy. Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 30th of August. We hope you will consider attending.

Yours Sincerely,

Headmaster Ru Kun Cheng'(1)

Harry scanned over the list and surmised that a trip to Diagon Alley and probably Knockturn Alley would be in order. He turned back to Angelo with a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, Headmaster asked me to take you shopping as well to make sure Dumbledore doesn't get his slimy claws on you again. After that we'll head straight to the school. Shall we go get your stuff, Mr Potter?" Angelo asked.

"Ugh! Please call me Harry, Mr Potter brings back bad memories of potions classes" Harry grimaced as they started walking back to the house.

"Sure thing, Harry. Call me Ain" Angelo smiled.

They reached the back door and Angelo suddenly stopped as Harry went inside.

"Um, Harry?" Ain called out nervously.

"Hm?" Harry turned to see Angelo shuffling from one foot or another outside the door.

"I... need to be invited in..." Ain explained with a sheepish grin that flashed his fangs.

"Oh, you're a vampire. You are welcome to enter anytime, Ain" Harry smiled.

"I am honoured" Ain replied as he stepped into the house.

Harry led Angelo up the stairs an towards his room.

"So how old are you? I've never met a vampire before" Harry questioned.

"I'm three hundred and forty nine" Ain replied.

"Cool! Ah, here's my room, um, excuse the mess..." Harry muttered as they got to the last door on the hall.

Angelo remained outwardly calm calm whilst rage boiled under his skin at the sight of the padlocks and the cat-flap. Harry opened the door and pulled out his school trunk that was under the bed. He lifted the lid of his trunks and put all the quills, parchments and photos, that were on his desk, into the trunk. Angelo grimaced as he looked around the dingy room. Harry dove under the bed again and, after much shuffling and bumping, re-emerged with a piece of parchment, a photo album, his wand and an invisibility cloak. He stuffed his meagre belongings into his trunk before picking up the cage which contained a wary-looking Hedwig before turning back to Angelo. Angelo grinned and held out an old, nondescript book.

"This is a Portkey. It will take us straight to the Headmaster's office. He decided we should get you settled in and then take you shopping, under a glamour of course since Dumbleprat will try and steal you away again..." Ain trailed off.

"Ain? What do you mean steal me back? What's going on?" Harry whimpered in confusion.

"I... am not entirely sure of the details myslf, the Headmaster has promised to tell you everything when we get there unless you would like food and rest first?" Angelo questioned.

"Would it be alright if I took you up on that offer? I haven't really eaten in a while..." Harry trailed off, blushing in shame and self-loathing.

"Of course" Angelo smiled warmly.

Harry returned it with a smile of his own and placed two fingers on the book. Angelo spoke the password and Harry's old bedroom was swept away in a whirl of light and colour.

(1) Ru Scholar, Kun Universe, Cheng Accomplished


	2. Food and Rest

Title: Harry Potter and the mysterious school

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do own the oc's and the school. My ideas an plot ay be similar to others but i assure you it is all from my own mind. This fic is the property of Hikari Ryntas and partially Yoru Mizuumi for when Hikari cannot write (eg: illness, writer's block, work, etc...).

Summary: At the start of his fifth year, Harry gets an invite to a little known about school. He decides to go since he feels Dumbledore is not training him properly. What new adventures await at Spiral Academy.

(Last Chapter:

"I... am not entirely sure of the details myslf, the Headmaster has promised to tell you everything when we get there unless you would like food and rest first?" Angelo questioned.

"Would it be alright if I took you up on that offer? I haven't really eaten in a while..." Harry trailed off, blushing in shame and self-loathing.

"Of course" Angelo smiled warmly.

Harry returned it with a smile of his own and placed two fingers on the book. Angelo spoke the password and Harry's old bedroom was swept away in a whirl of light and colour.)

Chapter 2: Food and Rest

They landed with a thump on a thickly carpeted floor and Harry toppled backwards over his trunk. He heard two voices chuckling in the room, Angelo's and someone else's. Harry scrambled to his feet and saw the second person. The old man was Chinese of descent, wearing emerald green robes with red and yellow chinese-dragons spiralling up from the hems. He had Long black hair that was in a ponytail and fathomless black eyes that sang with intelligence and understanding. His pale skin only held slight laughter wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. The man didn't look over thirty but his eyes spoke of an age far greater.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I am Ru Kun Cheng, Headmaster of Spiral Academy" the black-eyed man smiled warmly.

"Uh... It is an honour to meet you, sir... I think" Harry puzzled.

Angelo and Cheng chuckled at that. Cheng motioned to the chairs in front of his desk and Angelo and Harry sat down.

"Now, Ain will show you to your room. I shall tell you as much as I know at breakfast tomorrow morning. Ain shall bring you here for breakfast at 7:30. Is that alright?" Cheng asked.

Harry nodded.

Cheng smiled brilliantly. "Ain? Could you please show Harry to his rooms, I think you know where it is. Harry, you can decorate your rooms however you wish. It has basic wards which you can improve upon and Angelo will show you how to change your room decor"

Harry nodded dumbly and Angelo led him out of the Headmaster's office. Angelo led him down a maze of corridors until they finally came to a battered old painting of a basilisk curled around a rather handsome man in a sarong/toga thing.

"Heroics" Angelo said to the painting.

The man in the painting nodded and the painting morphed into a door with no handle which had a carving of a snake on it. Angelo traced the curve of the snake and said 'python' which caused the door to swing open. The stepped into the room and the door swung shut behind them. Harry gazed around the white room. Everything was a bland white colour. He looked to Angelo in question.

"Ok, it's a bit of a time consumer but you touch something and think of a colour or pattern. Once you've got an image of the colour or pattern you want in your mind, you say 'lock' and it will change. You can change the texture at the same time" Angelo explained with a grin.

Harry picked up one of the pillows off the sofa and imagined it being an emerald green colour in satin.

"Lock" Harry intoned nervously.

To his astonishment the pillow changed to match his mental image. After an hour of changing things everything was done.

The living room had dark green walls with a black border halfway down and the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside (AN: Like the Great Hall at Hogwarts). The carpet was plush and black with emerald green swirls placed randomly about in various sizes. The couch was a blue grey colour with emerald green and black cushions. Two more armchairs in the same colour scheme joined the couch in front of the mahogany fireplace. An elegant, black, rose-patterned fire-guard protected the carpet and other furniture from stray embers. On the mantle was a cherry-wood clock, an ornament of a small, gold pyramid with an eye of Ra on it and a yellow orchid that Ain had given him. Above the fireplace was a painting of a cherry tree with a snake in its branches. Between the fireplace and the chairs was a sugar wood coffee table that had drawers underneath for storage. In between two armchairs there was a small lamp on a mahogany side-table. The lamp had a metal base and stem which was designed in a black, rose fasion like the fire-guard. The lamp-shade was a stained-glass ensemble. Next to sofa was a taller, floor-lamp version of it. Hedwig had her own perch. The perch was done in the same black style as the lamps and fire-gard and had a water and food bowl attached. There was a large window on either side of the fire-place with heavy ivy green curtains. The left window was open for Hedwig.

Three doors were on the wall opposite the fireplace (AN: The entrance is on the right side of the fireplace, left of the doors).

Through the left door was the bathroom. It was done up in dark blue and ivory tones.

Through the middle door was the kitchen/dining area. It was a fully equipped kitchen which replenished itself and was in colours of red and black.

The bedroom which was through the right door was also done up in red and black and had a rather oriental feel to it. There was a king-sized bed, a chest of drawers on either side, a walk-in wardrobe and a full-length mirror. Harry's old school trunk was placed at the bottom of the bed. A large window was on the east wall. The carpet was plush and blood red in colour. All the furniture and the doors were mahogany (AN: Mahogany is a beautiful colour for furniture so nyeh!). The bed had oriental red satin sheets, duvet and pillows with some blood red and black cushions, and black hangings and canopy that had a red trim. The walls were garnet red with a mid-way border of black spots. A picture hung above each chest of drawers. The right picture had a samurai warrior under a sakura tree. He was sat underneath the tree with his sword propped against his shoulder. The warrior was rather handsome. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He was currently asleep so Harry couldn't see his eyes. The samurai wore a white haori and and red hakama along with white tabi and a pair of geta on his feet (AN: Look it up if you don't know). The other picture was of a demon by a lake. The demon was lying down, asleep. He had a black hakama and haori with no socks or shoes. He had wine-red hair and pale skin. On each cheek was a black triangle that pointed downwards. A sheathed katana was on the grass next to him.

"Ain? Who are those paintings of?" Harry asked the vampire curiously.

"Hm?" Angelo looked up from where he was looking out of the window.

Angelo froze in horror at the sight. He cursed every deity he knew mentally.

"Harry... Those paintings... Well, no one knows who they really are but some believe those paintings are cursed. Every so often those two paintings appear in someones' room. It is never the same person and the paintings usually move on within a month but... The person whose room they were last in is somehow attacked by the people in the pictures. The last thing they all remembered before being attacked was that the paintings woke up" Ain replied hesitantly.

Harry was staring at Angelo like he'd grown a second head.

"Harry, promise me this. If the paintings start to wake up, run" Angelo said seriously.

"O-ok" Harry replied nervously. "Can't they be removed from peoples' rooms or something?"

"We have not been able to destroy the paintings or remove them from any wall they have thus far appeared on" Ain replied apologetically. "Hm, I think after your meeting with the headmaster tomorrow I'm going to take you shopping for clothes and school supplies" Angelo continued, brightening. "Who had those clothes before you? An elephant?"

"No, my cousin Dudley" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Ah, is he older?" Ain asked.

"No. Just big. I've had these same clothes for about seven years now" Harry explained sadly.

"We are definately going clothes shopping. We may have to bring my younger brother though. I don't know if I can trick one of the other teachers into babysitting him. He's in the same year as you by the way" Angelo smiled.

Harry smiled. "It'd be cool to meet him"

"Great! Well, I'll let you get some sleep now. Food stuffs are in the kitchen but Cheng probably had a house elf deliver something for you seeing as it is your first day here" They checked the kitchen and sure enough, there was a note and a plate filled with sushi.

Harry picked up the note and read it aloud. "Harry, I've sent you some sushi for your first night here because it is simple, filling and shouldn't be too much for your stomach to handle. Pleasant dreams, Cheng"

"Good, I'll bid you goodnight then Harry" Ain said with a smile and a bow.

"Goodnight, Ain" Harry replied.

The shadows seemed to gravitate around Ain until he disappeared from view. Harry shook his head in amazement before eating the sushi and climbing into bed wearing an old, black t-shirt that went down to mid-thigh like most of his others. He yawned cutely before falling asleep.

What he didn't notice were the two pairs of eyes that watched him fondly...

Ooooo! Drama! Pft, yeah right! I know I'm a terrible writer but, hey, what can I say, I just get random bursts of enthusiasm and Yoru's being a meany and not helping me!

Anyway guys, loved your reviews, here are our replies!

Yukaishepards- Great to hear you like it!

Evergreen Sceptre- You certainly sound... excited...

A angel of death, Kat1123 and W.V.F- I'm workin' on it so don't get your knickers in a twist!

Kirallie- ... Meany! I'm doing my best! Wahhhhhhhhh!

Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, since it is nearly three o' frickin' clock in the morning and I have been puzzling this chapter out for nearly nine hours now! I think I have some kind of attention disorder because I keep getting distracted. Walls can be very interesting when you have work to do... I'm getting of track here, bye bye for now!


	3. Beginning the explanation

Chapter 2 review replies:

Hik: Do we have to reply to each one?

Yoru: Yes, you lazy ass, now get up and get to work!

Hik: Awwwwww... Okay! Here we go!

Malimber, InsaneChildFanfic, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, DyingInnocence, Slashslut, MomocoLady, Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven: Thankyou guys so much! Yaoi Love Forever!

HybridGurl1987, Evergreen Sceptre, Strfire: Wait and see! Patience is a virtue!

Title: Harry Potter and the mysterious school

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do own the oc's and the school. My ideas and plot may be similar to others but I assure you it is all from my own mind. This fic is the property of Hikari Ryntas and partially Yoru Mizuumi for when Hikari cannot write (eg: illness, writer's block, work, etc...).

Summary: At the start of his fifth year, Harry gets an invite to a little known about school. He decides to go since he feels Dumbledore is not training him properly. What new adventures await at Spiral Academy.

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

(Last Chapter:

"Good, I'll bid you goodnight then Harry" Ain said with a smile and a bow.

"Goodnight, Ain" Harry replied.

The shadows seemed to gravitate around Ain until he disappeared from view. Harry shook his head in amazement before eating the sushi and climbing into bed wearing an old, black t-shirt that went down to mid-thigh like most of his others. He yawned cutely before falling asleep.

What he didn't notice were the two pairs of eyes that watched him fondly...)

Chapter 3: Beginning the explanation

Harry sat bolt upright in bed with a scream as he awoke. He had dreamed of Cedric and the graveyard. Tears were running down his face so he wiped them away as he scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom. On the way through the living room Harry checked the clock. It was 6:45. Harry went into the bathroom and after sorting himself out, decided to take a shower.

Angelo dragged his little brother along behind him. The brat was scowling because Ain had tied him up so he could keep an eye on him. Angelo entered Harry's room with a sigh and they heard the shower running. He sat down and within two minutes the shower turned off and Harry emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom in clean clothes and with a towel around his head. He was rubbing his hair dry with it.

"Good morning" chuckled Ain's voice.

Harry looked up from underneath the towel and saw Angelo sat on the couch. Another guy was tied up next to him.

"Morning" Harry smiled back.

"Is this the new student?" sneered the stranger. "He's so tiny! How the hell can he be in the same year as me?"

Angelo thwapped the teen over the back of the head as Harry lowered his head in shame.

"Harry, I'm sorry to say that this is my younger brother, Durante Church, but everyone calls him Dante" Ain explained to Harry with a sigh.

"It's nice to meet you, er, should I call you Durante or Dante?" Harry asked as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"Dante's fine. I guess it's nice to meet you too, Potter" Dante drawled.

Dante was about a head shorter than is older brother and had the same kind of build. His tan was a bit darker than Angelo's but he had the same azure eyes. Dante also had vibrant, sunshine-blond hair that was styled as a slightly shorter version of his brother's hair. He wore a sleeveless, light purple hoody and tight, leather pants that squeaked slightly when he moved sometimes. He had black trainers on and gold armbands on his upper arms, along with gold earrings and bracelets (AN: Think Malik from YuGiOh).

Dante couldn't helped but stare in fascination as Harry smiled at him. If it had been an anime, you would have seen a little heart above Dante's head, maybe with an arrow sailing through it.

"So, are you a vampire too?" Harry asked in wonderment.

Dante grinned, flashing his fangs.

"Yup. You know, you ain't so bad, Harry" Dante smirked as the last word brought a slight blush and a small smile to the face of Harry.

Ain watched the interaction curiously before standing up.

"Well, it's nearly seven-thirty so we'd best get over to the Headmaster's office"

'Now I'll finally get some real answers' Harry thought bitterly.

Angelo put his hand on Harry and Dante's shoulders and the shadows transported them into the Headmaster's office (The shadow thingy Ain did last chapter).

"Ah, Ain, Dante, Harry, welcome. Breakfast will be up in a few seconds. Do you mind Ain and Dante being here for this, Harry?" Cheng asked.

"I don't mind. They're friends" Harry smiled.

Angelo and Durante looked a bit surprised at that but that soon morphed into relieved grins. They all took a seat and a minute later a table laden with breakfast appeared in place of the Headmaster's desk. Harry got a plate and put some food on it. He picked scrambled eggs, bacon and beans as well as a glass of apple juice. After they were done eating, the table gave way to the desk again and Cheng leaned his elbows on it.

"Now, Harry, I believe you want some explanations. Where to start... Hm, well, the beginning is as good a place as any" The Headmaster chirped jovially.

I'll do the explanations next chapter. I'm chucking you lot this one as you sound kinda rabid by now.


	4. The Truth

Hikari: Yoru isn't here right now so I don't have to reply to everyone

Hikari: Yoru isn't here right now so I don't have to reply to everyone. YAY! Anyway, at last… the long… really long awaited fourth chapter! Read and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. I do own the oc's and the school. My ideas and plot may be similar to others but I assure you it is all from my own mind. This fic is the property of Hikari Ryntas and partially Yoru Mizuumi for when Hikari cannot write (eg: illness, writer's block, work, etc...).

Summary: At the start of his fifth year, Harry gets an invite to a little known about school. He decides to go since he feels Dumbledore is not training him properly. What new adventures await at Spiral Academy.

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

"Harry, some of the things I am going to tell you may be impossible to believe but everything is true. It started just before Grindlewand's downfall. A young wizard named Albus Dumbledore was training under a powerful wizard named Cassius Lester. Albus was only just above average in his power but he wanted more so, using a dark ritual, he stole his teacher's power. Albus went on to defeat Grindlewand whilst Cassius just faded into history. Over the years Albus began taking power from other witches and wizards, his lust for power just grew. One day he found a young wizard who was due to attend Hogwarts, Tom Riddle. Tom was a troubled child, growing up abused in an orphanage where his mother had fled to. She bore Tom and after naming him, she died, leaving Tom in his own personal hell. Albus manipulated Tom's life, steering him towards darker magic, waiting for Tom's coming of age when his full powers would be unleashed. He planned to use Tom's darker traits against him, claiming Tom had gone mad due to dark magic so no-one would be so suspicious when Tom died." Cheng paused to take a sip of his tea.

Harry's mind was reeling from what he had already been told and dread filled him as he realized that there was much more to come.

"Albus' plan failed. Tom had been hiding some of his power and was almost too much for Albus to beat. Tom graduated and became a politician. He wanted muggleborn and pureblood students to be on an equal academic level when they entered Hogwarts. Purebloods would be taught basic spells at home while they were growing up and learn the rules, traditions and customs of the wizarding world whereas muggleborns would enter the world not knowing anything. He wanted a 'Starter School' built for them where they would learn all the things that a pureblood would learn whilst growing up and they would also get a muggle education. He also wanted Hogwarts to provide a muggle education because a lot of muggleborns and even some purebloods choose to live in the muggle world when they graduate but find it tough because they have no relevant qualifications there. Albus and some other people began to set up fake 'deatheater raids' and blamed it on Tom. Tom refused to back down so Albus laid a complex curse upon Tom, one that slowly drove him insane and continues to do so. The curse also makes the victim susceptible to the desires of the caster. Driven mad by the curse and under Albus' control, he continued what Albus had started. When the war was coming to a high point, Albus heard a prophecy, that someone would defeat the Dark Lord, that someone would be born who would stop him. He discovered that only two unborn children fit the prophecy, yourself and Neville Longbottom. He went to each of your parents' houses and even inside the womb your power could be felt. He realized you were the prophecy child and arranged it so a spy for Tom would overhear part of the prophecy and inform him. Tom went to your parents' house but not with the intent to kill you or your parents, the curse was weakening and Tom told them about Albus' plan. Albus went to your parents' house and found them talking with Tom. He replaced the curse on Tom and made him kill your parents before ordering him to kill you. Tom tried to refuse but broke down when Albus' began to torture him, mentally, emotionally and physically. We aren't entirely sure how you deflected the killing curse but you did and Tom was cast into a spirit-like form. He then placed you in your Aunt's care where he knew you would be hated and even paid them to make sure you grew up submissive enough so he could mould you into his perfect weapon. All the trials you have endured over the years he has created. When you reached maturity he would have sent you after Tom with a certain ritual. When you had absorbed Tom's powers he would then have used the same ritual on you and announced that both you and Tom had perished in the 'Final Battle'."

Harry shuddered as the pieces seemed to fall into place. It was all Dumbledore, his parents, Neville's parents, the whole war.

"That isn't all Harry. I have a copy of your mother's birth records. She was adopted. Lily Evans was originally named Anita Lillian Riddle. Your Grandfather is Tom Riddle" Cheng explained softly.

That was too much for Harry, his mind spinning with the truths he had heard. Harry's magic started to crackle over his body and the pressure in the room increased until it was hard to breath before he passed out in his chair. Ain and Dante immediately rushed forwards to check on Harry whilst Cheng firecalled one of the school doctors. They took Harry down to the Infirmary and were told by the doctors that he was fine.

As they waited for Harry to wake up, Ain and Dante thought about everything they had just heard. They quickly came to the decision that what they had learned only gave them more reason to stick with Harry.

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

Is that good enough?

Hikari


End file.
